Kyshera - Helen
'Helen' is an Alternative Rock song & the 10th song on the 2015 Kyshera album 'Circle'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Helen' & the following song on the album 'Full Circle' are joined together to form an almost 7 minute long Alt Rock extravaganza with a constant stream of different musical sections & no repeats throughout as well as a variety of time signatures, key & tempo changes and a virtuoso guitar solo from Kennedy. The piece is reminiscent of Kyshera's more progressive earlier work. In terms of the story, 'Helen' is a battle song between good & evil played out as an argument between the central character & his ex lover who he has decided to try & make amends with after his realisation of what is actually more important in life (family, real love, friends, happiness - as opposed to the shallow world of fame & money that he'd found him corrupted by). Unfortunately for him, she has already moved on, is not interested and is incredibly resentful as to how she was treated by him after years of supporting him through the hard times. The songs perspective bounces back & forth between the 2 sides of the argument and it's not always clear which side is speaking as both parts are sung by Kennedy but as the song reaches its finale, it's clear that the protagonist was unsuccessful in his quest to win back his lover and leaves. The song (as well as 'Full Circle') is in Kennedy's B9 Guitar tuning (B, F#, B, F#, B, C#) except for the guitar solo which is in standard tuning. LYRICS I awake reborn Free from the life I had before But as I try to start again, the truth is plain to see Have I lost everything? I wasn’t a bad person, I just had bad options I did what I did with the best intentions But step after step I got further away from what I really wanted and loved more than anything You took the other road that didn’t need a king And I’m all alone just looking in You can’t love a dream and you can’t hold a fantasy Everything, any time, anything that money could buy We’d never want for anything again But it didn’t mean nothing ‘cos I wanted you Not the toys you left me with after all we’d been through And I still don’t believe that you can really see When you’re at war with the world Everyone around you becomes a refugee No, no, I’m not that man that you speak No, no, how did I become that man you speak of Someone tell me that this isn’t happening I don’t deserve this, why is this happening I thought I had it all but you’ve got so much more But if I lose you there’ll be nothing left to live for There’s nothing to say, its over And nothing will change, its over forever I had to make a new life while you lived yours I said its too late, its over, just walk away Category:Songs Category:Circle Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy